gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightfire (George Frederick)
They called him Nightfire, and is considered a legend among UIC soldiers. His real name was George Frederick, and he was for the most part, a normal man who could throw a knife better than others. But that simple fact turned him into Nightfire, the leader of the Green Mariners of the Steel Army, or simply the Mariners. These mariners were specialists in unconventional warfare, and Nightfire was known to pop up at highly protected and strategic positions in the middle of the night with his elite guerrillas and get whatever needed to be done, done. Besides one of his early days as a soldier, and when he died, he had never failed a mission in his entire life. But who was George Frederick in reality? Does he live up to the legends, does he fall behind, or finally, does he exceed them? Early life Frederick said little of his life before the age of 18. All that is known is that he was born in a small town near Plymouth in England, and was born of Hanoverian and Scottish descent. He joined the Royal Navy at 16 and carried out basic tasks. However, once he turned 18, the British officers knew they could use his skills in a different area. Light Infantry After watching Frederick’s skills, they decided that he must be placed in the British Light Infantry, as he was one of the best shots the officers had ever seen, and often correctly predicted where the projectile would go out of the mostly inaccurate muskets. Within a few years, he left the British Army and snuck on a ship to the Caribbean. He was ready for a new life, where he could purchase large quantities of land. The Caribbean George Frederick settled on a small island not far from "New Rostock", an island settled by Germanic colonists. He quickly relied on purchasing supplies from the fledgling village. He, with a few family members, began the construction of what became known as "Fredville". The 20 year old George saw friendship with the Daggerstealers, the family that had raised New Rostock from the ground up. The oldest son, the 18 year old Jack, or more formally, James, had greatly assisted Frederick with any tasks that needed to be done. The two became close friends, and George taught James the art of musket firing, and James taught the art of sword fighting. One day, Jack had not come to the island to help when he was expected to. George, knowing the family, was deeply concerned, and set sail for the close island. When New Rostock was in sight, all George saw were flames. We docked his ship, and after exploring the body filled mines, came upon a group of survivors. Some renegade soldiers from Britain had attacked the town. Most of the women were raped, and many villagers were shot. The survivors who did not fight back were taken aboard ships, and we're later discovered to have been enslaved. One of the survivors was Carlos, the only Spaniard in town, who was also a friend of the Daggerstealers. He talked of seeing Jack being shot, and the family's ship being sunk while their father was aboard. George brought the new refugees to Fredville, and he strengthen security. Without supplies from New Rostock, he mostly relied on hunting for food, and so he became an expert at throwing knives. Category:Fan Stories Category:Article stubs Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play